Annabeth, A Sword Fighter?
by PurpleIsByFarTheBestColorEver
Summary: A cute little one-shot about Percabeth. Annabeth uses a sword and beat Percy. Ha! Really Funny. Rated T just in case and for mild language. R&R! :


**Annabeth, A Sword Fighter?**

**Cute little Percabeth one-shot don't own PJO R&R! **

Percy POV

Hmm… how on Earth do I beat Annabeth at sword fighting? Yeah I know Annabeth normally uses her dagger but I said that I was so great at sword fighting and that not anyone on the face of the earth could beat me. So, naturally, she got herself a sword just to prove me wrong.

And she did. But we are having a rematch in… uhh… 10 min. So I gotta think fast. Hmm… well… ah-ha! I got it. Everyone loves the Savior of Olympus right?

I hope so. Only a few more minutes and I can put my plan into action.

Annabeth POV

The nerve of that guy. Telling me, Annabeth Marie Chase, Daughter of Athena that he was better that me. Well I sure showed him.

Humph. It served him right that she kicked his butt. And I am gonna do it again. Oh look at the time. Gotta go meet Percy at the Arena. But when I got there he wasn't there.

Percy POV

I, naturally, was running late. Well when Annabeth calls me a Seaweed Brain I think she may be right. Ya see, my plan is to sword fight with Annabeth, shirtless.

So I pulled off my shirt before I went into the Arena and got attacked. . Lie. By whom? By Aphrodite girls.

I was about to walk in when I pulled off my shirt and heard squeals. I looked around but all of a sudden there was a mob around me. I quickly ran inside pulling on my shirt and locking the door. Then I heard someone giggle.

"Wow Percy." She laughed. I blushed and looked down.

"Sorry I have such good looks that the girls can't help but die for." I shot back. She snorted.

"Right Percy, I would die." She said sarcastically.

"I know you would."

"Well now, it's not every day that the Savior of Olympus knows something now is it?"

"Whatever."

"Oh I am so right again."

"Why don't we test it?"

"What?"

"I'll take off my shirt to practice."

"Why?"

"To prove that even you can fall under the spell of my hotness."

"Bring it buddy." She sounded confident. But, still, I removed my shirt.

Annabeth POV

Really he thinks he can make me fall under a "spe-" since when did he have a six-pack? No Annabeth you are a daughter of Athena, not Aphrodite. Reply smartly.

"You like? You are staring at me you know."

"Right Percy. But nice try. And I'm staring because I'm thinking about how nice it would be to slice open your chest." He paled, because he knew I could do it to. And he reached for his shirt. I cracked up.

"I'm just kidding Percy Gods." His face returned to normal color.

"Don't try that ever again."

"Fine whatever. Let's just do this."

"That sounded wrong."

"Shut up Percy!" Gods boys are so perverted.

"Whatever. On my mark."

"No on my mark."

"That's what I said."

"Shut up Seaweed Brain. On three… One… Two… Three!" our swords clanged together. And we dodged and blocked for about a good five minutes. Then I sensed a trick coming into play. As Percy stepped forward I tripped him. I laughed. But it was short-lived. Why? Because I tripped him the wrong way. And he fell on me! Oh my gods he didn't even have his shirt on. He laughed . And moved his weight off of me. Bu stayed on top of me. I squirmed.

"Percy let me up." I said.

"Ya know, most people would pay to be stuck under the Savior of Olympus."

"Savior of Olympus my butt. I helped you just as much."

"Right, but you don't have the title."

"Whatever just let me up?"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"What do I have to do?"

"Hmm…" He started to think oh brother. Gods help me on what I'm gonna do next. His face was a few inches away from mine and he was still thinking. Seaweed Brain. I leaned my head forward. I brought our lips together. As soon as her realized what was happening he kissed back automatically and I smiled against his lips. We kissed for about two minutes before someone coughed loudly, which left is echoing throughout the arena. And we broke apart immediately. Whoever it is he is gonna pay.

"You two done?" The stranger asked. Wait I know that voice. Malcolm! I hate him so much right now.

"What the Hell Malcolm?"

"Sorry, but it's time for lunch."

"Oh common Percy. Get off of me."

"Fine, but you know you liked it." I've never been a liar. I wish I was one right now though.

"Whatever."

"Ha! You did like it I knew it! I knew it!"

"You don't know anything. Common Malcolm let's go and let Mr. Dumbo over here put his shirt on. So he doesn't get attacked by anyone again."

"You attacked him?" Malcolm asked joking around.

"Oh. BURN!" Percy yelled as he pulled his shirt on.

"No butt-head. Aphrodite girls did."

"But she wanted to."

"DID NOT!"

"Did too!"

"Idiot. Now common were gonna be late."

"Fine, mother." They both grumble under their breath. I just smirked.

We went to lunch and when we got there the whole camp was snickering. Percy leaned against me and whispered in my ear,

"What are they laughing about?"

"Well, they heard our fight I'm guessing I mean we are pretty loud. And your shirt is on backwards." He blushed. And walked away behind a tree to change his shirt. I smiled… wait for it... Then all of the Aphrodite girls ran after him… right on que What a Seaweed Brain. But, at least, he was My Seaweed Brain.

**Please Review and tell me if you liked it. **

**Press this button**

**|**

**\/**


End file.
